Midnight Express (A KaiSoo Fanfiction)
by KaiSoo JongSoo
Summary: Teguran pertama dari cowok menakutkan itu, membawa Kyungsoo ke pengalaman luar biasa. Yang tak akan terlupakan seumur hidupnya.. A KaiSoo Oneshoot!


**TITLE : Midnight Express**

**AUTHOR : Putri or KaiSoo JongSoo**

**GENRE : Romance, Horror, BL**

**RATE : T**

**CAST : KaiSoo**

**LENGTH : Oneshoot**

**WARN : FF INI TERINSPIRASI DARI SEBUAH KOMIK. BUKAN KOMIK YAOI TAPI :P**

* * *

><p><em>Teguran pertama dari cowok menakutkan itu, membawa Kyungsoo ke pengalaman luar biasa. Yang tak akan terlupakan seumur hidupnya!<em>

**MIDNIGHT EXPRESS**

* * *

><p><strong>NGIIIIING<strong>

Suasana di dalam kereta sungguh ramai, membuat pekak teliga siapa saja. Aku menutup kedua telingaku sambil melirik takut ke arah seorang lelaki yang menakutkan.

Lelaki bermuka sangar, yang dengan santainya duduk dihadapanku, gayanya cuek, rahangnya tegas, dan badannya besar, sangat berbeda denganku yang berbadan mungil, membuat rasa takut timbul di hatiku.

"Halo?" lelaki berbadan besar itu dengan santainya menelepon dengan suara keras, tidak takut mengusik orang lain.

"Sekarang? Boleh saja."

Aku melirik kearahnya, lalu kembali menjatuhkan pandangan dan meremas kedua tanganku saat tatapan itu dibalas dengan _deathglare_ dari sang lelaki raksasa.

Menyeramkan sekali.

Aku tidak biasanya menjadi penakut seperti ini, tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku mempunyai masalah yang sangat besar, dan masalah itu adalah **DIA**. Lelaki yang sangat menyeramkan. Tatapan matanya sungguh membuat aku mengecil, dan hanya bisa berdo'a di dalam hati semoga kereta segera sampai.

**"CKIIIIITT"**

"Ah, sampai,"

Aku segera turun dari kereta dengan tergesa-gesa, pikiranku terus terpikir akan lelaki menyeramkan yang belakangan ini selalu ku jumpai di kereta.

"Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padanya,ya?"

Aku berlari kecil sambil terus menenteng ransel. Terus terpikir mengapa lelaki itu menatapku dengan sebegitu benci, padahal kami tidak mengenal satu sama lain, dan dari seragamnya, aku bisa tahu bahwa kami beda sekolah. Jadi apa penyebab lelaki itu menatapku dengan bengis?

"Hei,"

Kuhentikan langkahku dan hanya terdiam menunggu seseorang yang menyapaku tadi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tunggu, Do Kyungsoo."

Ap-Apa? Tepat di belakangku, lelaki mengerikan itu menyapaku dan.. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia menyebut namaku! Lari Kyungsoo! Lari!

Akupun segera berlari secepat mungkin menghindari lelaki suram itu, tetapi seperti tidak mengerti bahwa ia sedang dijauhi, lelaki itu malah mengejar dan menipiskan jarak antara kami.

"Ja.. Jangan mendekat!"

Aku berlari terus tanpa melihat jalan, kakiku terus dipergunakan tanpa diistirahatkan, dan tanpa sengaja kakiku terpelekok dan membuatku terjatuh dengan sangat memalukan.

**BRUUUK**

"Aduuh.."

Kakiku lecet, sedikit menimbulkan rasa perih, tetapi tidak kupedulikan mengingat bahwa aku masih dikejar oleh lelaki itu, dengan cepat aku berusaha bangkit, tetapi kaki sialan ini sangat sulit untuk digerakkan.

Saat menghadap ke depan, aku tersadar bahwa aku jatuh tepat di atas rel kereta api!

**NGUUUNG**

Kereta itu mendekat, sedikit lagi mencapai ke arahku, aku terus berusaha menggerakkan kakiku, tetapi sangat sulit, dan kereta terus melaju, dengan sangat kencang.

**NGIIIIIING**

* * *

><p><strong>"TIDAAAAK!"<strong>

"Hah, Hosh hosh"

Aku terbangun tepat di atas tempat tidur.

Kamarku.. Mimpi, ya? Ternyata hanya mimpi, mimpi yang sangat menyeramkan.

Aku berhenti memikirkan mimpi itu saat ponselku berbunyi dengan nyaring.

**KRIIIIING**

"Ya, Halo?"

**"Ini Aku. Lama sekali kau sadarnya."**

Rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara ini.. Tetapi siapa?

**"Hey!"**

Asdfghjkl! #%&$! Lelaki menyeramkan di kereta!

Dia tahu nomor ponselku?

Tanpa berpikir, Segera kulempar ponselku, dan terus berdo'a di dalam hati.

Tuhan, selamatkan aku.

**"Aku ini penyelamat jiwamu. Kau dengar tidak?"**

Apa dia bilang penyelamat? Dengan takut-takut, aku mendekati ponsel yang masih terhubung dengannya itu secara perlahan-lahan.

**"Tadi pagi.. Kau pingsan, Aku menolongmu."**

Menolong..

**"Gara-gara kau, aku jatuh ke peron. Hei, dengar!"**

Suaranya sedikit membentak, dan membuat nyaliku ciut.

"I..iya.."

**"Keluarlah sekarang. Naik kereta jam 12.31 jurusan Tokyo dari stasiun Nakayama."**

Ap-apa? Ini kan sudah sangat malam. Dengan masih diselimuti rasa takut, aku beranikan bertanya kepadanya.

"Se..Sekarang?"

**"Ini perintah! Kalau tak datang, KAU KUBUNUH!"**

Gilaaa! Dengan segera aku menyambar syal tanpa mengganti bajuku. Dan hey! Aku baru sadar bahwa aku masih memakai seragam sekolah! Tapi mengingat cowok itu yang mengancam membunuhku, segera aku berlari menuju stasiun diantara kesunyian malam.

Padahal selama ini hidupku tenang tanpa badai..

Kenapa mendadak jadi begini!?

* * *

><p>"Kereta di peron satu.. Akan segera berangkat." suara masinis itu mengagetkanku. Kereta itu! Kereta yang diperintahkan lelaki suram!<p>

"Tunggu, Tunggu!" seruku dengan sekuat tenaga berlari memasuki kereta itu.

Dan.. saat aku memasuki kereta, aku bisa langsung melihat lelaki menyeramkan itu duduk dengan santainya sambil melihat tajam ke arahku. Dia langsung berdiri dan menghentikan kesunyian di antara kami berdua.

"Tadi pagi.. Kau terluka?"

HIIII, lelaki ini! Walaupun dia bermaksud baik, tetapi tetap saja mukanya sangat menyeramkan! Dengan gugup dan takut aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebanyak mungkin.

Tuhan, Save Me!

Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku saat lelaki itu mendekatkan tangannya ke arahku, mencoba mengusap rambutku.

"Oh begitu. Baguslah."

Dengan sedikit mengintip, aku melihat ke arahnya. Dan seketika aku terpana, lelaki itu tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Dan senyumannya sungguh membuatku merasa ia seperti malaikat, jauh berbanding terbalik dengan pandanganku dengannya sebelumnya.

"Nah, semua itu berkat aku, kan." ucapnya dengan senyuman yang berbeda, berubah kembali menjadi smirk menyeramkan.

"Sebagai tanda terimakasih, kau harus temani aku hari ini. Kalau kabur, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya.. KUBUNUH KAU! Aku punya data lengkap tentang dirimu!" tangannya menyodorkan sebuah buku kepadaku, masih dengan raut menyeramkannya, sial! Kenapa ia memasang wajah yang begini? Aku jadi berpikiran negatif lagi tentangnya. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah buku itu, dan buku itu berisi semua biodata hidupku! Lengkap! Siapa lelaki ini?

Aku pun meringkuk ketakutan sambil memeluk syal dengan badan yang gemetaran. Kulirik lelaki itu.

Ma..mau apa dia?

"Hahaha.."

Ap-Apa? Ia menertawakanku?

"Kau penakut sekali, huwahha" ucapnya sambil memegang perutnya.

Ayolah, selucu itu? Menjadi penakut juga bukan keinginanku! Salahkanlah mukamu yang menyeramkan itu!

Ja..jangan-jangan.. Dia memang sengaja menakut-nakutiku?

"Hey, kau mempermainkanku!" seruku sedikit memberanikan diri. Setidaknya aku harus mempertahankan harga diri sebagai seorang lelaki.

"Hahahaha, Sorry."

Aku hanya menggembungkan pipi kesal, dia kira dengan maaf semuanya bisa teratasi?

"Namaku Kim Jongin, panggil aku Kai. Aku menggunakan segala cara untuk menyelidikimu."

Apa maksudnya?

Belum sempat aku berpikir, dia sudah menarik tanganku dan mengajakku ke suatu tempat.

"Kuperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik." ujarnya sambil terus menarik tanganku.

"Gelap! Aku takut gelap!" pekikku saat menyadari aura di atas kereta sudah sangat gelap dan menakutkan.

"Jangan takut." serunya sambil mempererat genggamannya pada jariku.

"Lihat, Langit!"

Pemandangan malam yang sangat indah! Mungkin masih banyak orang yang tidak menyadarinya, pada saat malam, pemandangan dari jendela kereta sangat indah, bintang yang bertaburan di atas kanvas hitam, sambil berlomba menjadi yang paling bersinar.

Udara malam yang sangat menyejukkan, dan membuat rambutku tertiup oleh sapuan angin.

"Indah.." ucapku sambil terus memandangi pemandangan memukau itu.

"Kau ini.. sungguh penakut."

Dia mulai mengata-ngataiku lagi!

"Tiap pagi, juga kelihatan ketakutan." katanya sambil menatap ke arahku dengan sangat intens.

"It-itu.. Gara-gara kau!"

Kulihat ia mulai tertawa lagi.

"Oh ya? Hahaha reaksimu heboh sekali."

Aku baru mau marah, tetapi ucapannya selanjutnya meredam segala rasa amarahku.

"Sikapmu itu lucu sekali."

Aku hanya mampu menatap dengan pandangan shocked kearahnya.

"Itu sebabnya.. Aku sengaja menelpon dengan suara yang sangat besar, berharap agar kau menoleh ke arahku, tapi kau tidak menoleh sama sekali. Jadi tadi pagi, kuputuskan untuk langsung menegurmu."

Jadi.. Lelaki ini?

"Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu takut setiap pagi." mohonnya sambil menatap mataku lebih instens dari sebelumnya, segera kupalingkan wajahku, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat matanya, padahal barusan juga aku berpikir bahwa dia tidak semenyeramkan yang aku duga. Jadi kenapa aku masih tidak berani menatapnya?

Aku jadi aneh..

Dan sepertinya keanehanku juga dirasakan oleh lelaki disampingku itu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Jantungku berdebar semakin cepat, saat lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, dengan cepat aku mundur darinya dan meringkuk di tempat duduk paling ujung.

"Aku cuma ingin menatapmu, kok.." gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakini tidak gatal. Aku jadi merasa bersalah melihat raut kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Bu-Bukan! Aku tidak takut! Cuma deg-degan saja, kok."

Tadi aku ngomong apa..

Aku menatap lelaki itu, dia terlihat terkejut dan tersenyum pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu.. Boleh tidak aku lebih dekat denganmu?" pertanyaan aneh apa itu! Tentu saja boleh! Eh, kenapa aku jadi begini?

"Bo-boleh.."

Lelaki itu mendekatiku, dan duduk persis di sebelahku, tangannya bergerak, mencari tanganku untuk digenggam.

Sialan! Kenapa jantungku semakin heboh!

"Ngomong-ngomong.. sebetulnya kita mau kemana?" pertanyaan itu dengan otomatis keluar dari mulutku saat menyadari kereta yang tak kunjung sampai.

"Ah..yah.." Kai seperti sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Kereta berhenti dan naiklah dua orang berbeda kelamin ke atasnya, membuat aku lagi-lagi tersadar dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Sudah malam begini.. masih banyak orang yang naik, ya."

Kai hanya memasang raut yang sungguh membuatku bingung. Raut itu.. apakah kesedihan?

Sekarang jam berapa ya..

Aku pun merogoh saku seragamku, kuraih ponsel.

"03.45.."

Memangnya kereta beroperasi sampai jam segini?

**"Setelah melewati stasiun berikut, kereta tidak akan berhenti sampai titik akhir."** suara masinis itu menggema dikesunyian kereta malam.

"Kyungsoo. Kau turun di stasiun berikutnya, ya."

"Heh?"

"Kau penakut, tetapi aku malah memaksamu keluar di malam hari. Maaf, ya." suara Kai seperti bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

"Ayo, cepat!" serunya sambil mendorong tubuhku untuk turun dari atas kereta saat kereta berhenti. Pemberhentian terakhir.

"Tung- tunggu! Kai gimana?"

Kai hanya terdiam dan memasang raut itu lagi, segera kutarik tangannya karena takut kereta kembali akan berjalan.

"Kai pulang bersamaku,ya!"

**TRAK**

Katakan bahwa ini mimpi! Seakan ada dinding pembatas, tubuh Kai sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari kereta, padahal aku sukses keluar dengan begitu mudahnya.

Tangan Kai menempel di dinding yang tidak kasat mata itu.

"Kai?" seruku panik.

"Aku tidak bisa turun."

Apa maksudmu Kai? Apa ini?

"Jangan bercanda, Kai.." air mata itu menurun dari kedua kelopak mataku.

"Aku juga mau kalau ini bercanda.." ucap Kai sambil memasang senyumannya.

"Tadi pagi, saat kau jatuh ke rel.."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**NGIIIING**

"Kyungsoo!" dengan secepat kilat Kai melompat turun menuju ke arah peron kereta dan mengangkat tubuh lelaki mungil yang pingsan karena keterkejutannya. Dengan segera ia menyerahkan Kyungsoo ke masyarakat sekitar yang sudah menunggu dia di atas.

"Ayo, cepat naik!" hiruk-pikuk dari orang-orang membuat Kai tersadar bahwa ia masih berada di Peron!

**NGIIIIING**

**DUAAAAK!**

_Nyawa Kai tidak dapat tertolong lagi.. Kai menghembuskan napas terakhirnya saat itu juga.._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>"Begitu sadar.. Aku sudah naik kereta aneh ini. Berkali-kali aku mencoba turun, tetapi tidak bisa. Pasti.. Hanya orang yang sudah mati yang bisa menaiki kereta ini."<p>

"Apa.. Katamu.." tubuhku bergetar, air mata itu terus berjatuhan dari mataku, Kai menggenggam tanganku, dan mengusapkan ke wajahnya.

"Aku ingin.. menghabiskan waktu bersamamu untuk terakhir kali." lirihnya.

"Sudah, ya.."

Kai melepas genggamannya padaku. Meninggalkan aku yang menangis sendirian.

Angin yang semakin kencang, membawa semua benda berterbangan, lalu tanpa sengaja mataku mendapatkan sebuah koran. Dengan cepat aku mengambilnya, dan mengusap ke dua mataku.

**TEWAS TERLINDAS KERETA API. MENOLONG SISWA YANG JATUH DI REL.**

Halaman itu tentang Kai! Dan siswa itu.. Aku..

**NGIIING**..

**"Pintu akan tertutup."**

Dengan segera aku menaiki kereta itu kembali tanpa mempedulikan takdir yang akan menanti. Kai yang semulanya memasang wajah sedih langsung terkaget setengah mati saat melihatku menaiki kereta ini lagi.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau naik lagi!?" bentaknya.

"Habis.. Kau tega! Cuma ingin bicara tentang dirimu sendiri!"

"Apa katamu?! Kereta ini tak bakal berhenti lagi!" pekiknya sambil terus menguapkan amarahnya.

"Kalau begini, bagaimana nasibmu.."

"Ini.. Gara-gara aku lari menghindarimu.." lirihku sambil menutup mulut menahan tangisan yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

Aku memang selalu ketakutan..

Kalau begini.. Aku akan ketakutan terus.. Berakhir tanpa ada apapun.. Aku tidak mau..

Kubenamkan wajahku di pangkuannya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Dengan segera aku berlari kearah pintu dan berteriak sekuat mungkin.

"KUMOHON.. BERHENTILAH!"

BUK!

BUK!

BUK!

"Masinisnya tidak ada, ya?! Tidak ada tombol darurat?!" pekikku sambil terus memukul pintu sekuat tenaga.

Para penumpang mulai merasa terganggu.

"Kyungsoo.. Berhenti!" bentak Kai sambil menahan tanganku yang sudah memerah karena kesakitan memukul dinding kereta.

"Ada apa ribut - ribut?" suara bariton membuat kegiatanku langsung terhenti. Dia! Sang masinis!

"Hei, kau masinisnya? Kumohon, hentikan kereta ini! Dia tak ada urusannya disini!" seru Kai sambil memegang tubuh sang masinis dan terus mengguncang-guncangnya.

"Jangan! Jangan hanya menolongku! Tidak ada artinya kalau kita tidak bersama!"

"Mohon tenang, kalian mengganggu yang lain." ucap sang masinis sambil melepaskan tangan Kai dari bahunya.

"Heu, dari tadi berisik saja!" omel seorang pak tua sambil menunjuk ke arah kami.

"Lakukan sesuatu, pak masinis!" ujar seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Benar juga.. Orang yang tak tahu sopan santun lebih baik diturunkan di sini!"

**SHIIIIIUUUUUT**

**"Eh?!"**

Aku dan Kai terbebas dari kereta itu? Dalam satu kedipan mata, kereta itu menghilang.

"Hilang?!" pekik Kai dengan sangat keras.

"Kai! Beritanya berubah!" seruku sambil memegang surat kabar yang memuat berita tentang Kai tadi pagi.

**MENOLONG SISWA YANG JATUH KE REL, PEMUDA MASIH MENJALANI OPERASI.**

Badanku gemetar.

"Ter-tertolong, ya?"

Badanku ambruk. Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya.

**NGIIIIINGG**

"Kereta pertama.."

Petualangan itu membuat kami tidak sadar bahwa malam telah berganti menjadi hari.

"Ap-Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Kai sambil menjatuhkan dirinya tepat disampingku.

"Aku tidak tahu.." ujarku, berharap bahwa kereta yang kami naiki sekarang benar-benar kereta manusia, bukan seperti tadi malam. Setidaknya aku sedikit trauma.

"Tadi kau bilang.. 'tidak ada artinya kalau kita tidak bersama' betul-betul hebat.." gumam Kai sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Aku.. terharu.."

Kemudian, kami pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Menurut saksi mata, Kai menolongku, lelu melompat sendirian ke peron.

Apa sebenarnya kereta aneh itu? Kalau kami ikut terus, apa kami akan mati? Tak ada cara untuk memastikannya..

Tetapi..

Sebuah masalahku sudah terselesaikan..

"Pagi, Kai!"

"Pagi juga, sayang~"

Karena lelaki yang menjadi masalah itu kini telah menjadi kekasihku.

**END**

**Makasih banget buat yang Review di Oneshoot aku yang The Kings Game :3, nggak nyangka ada yang mau baca :), aku mau jawab nih~ wkwk**

**Park Eun Hwa : Iya, kita harus berterimakasih sama Kris, tanpa dia gak bakal ada desah masal *yadong kumat***

**Beng Beng Max : Maaf agak takut berbuat lebih (?) belum berani buat sampai inti wkwk**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Ehem ehem iya tuuuh Kris dikasih PJ juga harusnya**

**Itsmseen : NC takut belum cukup umur, tapi lagi usaha buat siih :) oke, Keep KaiSoo! #hardshipper**

**Maple fujoshi2309 : Kalau bisa aku buat sequel yang hawwt yaak :p**

**MinwooImitasi : hahaahaha silahkan lanjutkan ya imajinasinya**

** : Ada ada. Gila mesraa banget mereka XD aku ngeship mereka kalau di kelas! hahahaaha**

**Hanny Kwan : Iya wkwk gara-gara Jongin niiih**

**rossadilla17 : SuLay emang lucu iiiih kayak author *oke sip**

**taufikunn9 : Kyungsoo yang malu-malu emang gemesin, makanya aku KaiSoo Hard Shipper! #gaknanya?**

**ia : Kris emang dewa tauu.. dewa cinta.. Boleh aja siih.. Mau Couple apa? :D**

**DragoNamex260686 : Iya, tanding desaah~ entahlah siapa yang bakal menang, tapi aku tebak sih KaiSoo (?) Kai nya Pervert banget gituu wkwk aku juga kangen OT 12!**

**Sekali laggi Makasiih buat reviewnyaa~ Thank you~ Xie-xie~ Merci~ Gomawo~ Arigatou~ **

**Review lagi yaa, buat Oneshoot yang ini^^**


End file.
